


Drunk Birthday

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday for Yamato, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: A special oneshot for our bday boy
Kudos: 2





	Drunk Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday special to our I7 leader..sorry if its short

It is Feb 14 and it was Yamato's Birthday everyone including TRG and Re:vale is planning to celebrate Yamato's birthday today at the dorm and it was ready to planned.

As if...

There was only one problem..

No Beer

"Tenn-nii i thought were going to buy beer..Riku pouted sadly.."

Tenn sighs to Riku that they are Underage in Japan that Mitsuki had forgotten the twins are young and 18 yrs old at age.

"Riku..Izumi Mitsuki forgot that we are underage..he said with a calm voice"

Suddenly they saw Yamato heading to a unknown place called..

Wine Store

They decided whether not or to go if they want to survive but it his birthday so when they enter they saw a drunk Yamato


End file.
